wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Peril's Brother
Peril's twin brother (who would have been named Ember, if Tui had followed her original plans to make him one of her original eight Dragonets of Destiny) was a male SkyWing dragonet. He was born with too little fire, while his twin sister Peril was born with too much, which left him very weak upon his and Peril's hatching. Queen Scarlet ordered their mother, Kestrel, to kill one of them claiming she would spare the other and Kestrel. Knowing the weak hatchling would have less of a chance of survival than Peril would, she obeyed Scarlet's orders, killing him. However, Scarlet changed her mind afterwards and ordered the guards to kill both of them, which resulted in Kestrel's attempt to escape with Peril. The attempt failed because Peril burned Kestrel's talons with her firescales while she attempted to carry her. As a result, Kestrel was forced to drop Peril, leaving her to Queen Scarlet's mercy. Biography Pre-Series Kestrel fled with her twin dragonets, but was intercepted by Ex-Queen Scarlet at the Diamond Spray River. Ex-Queen Scarlet offered Kestrel clemency for her disobedience if she killed one of the twins. Kestrel immediately killed the dragonet with too little fire. After she did this, Scarlet changed her mind and told Kestrel to kill Peril too, and return to the Sky Kingdom for trial. Kestrel refused to kill Peril and tried to fly away with her daughter. However, because Peril had too much fire, Kestrel was burned when she grabbed her dragonet, forcing Kestrel to flee without her. This left Kestel with permanent burn scars on her palms. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Seven years later, after being told the truth while Kestrel was on trial, Peril said she never wanted to know Kestrel due to her brother's death at her claws, claiming, "I may not want you dead, but I don't want to know you." It is unknown whether Peril has forgiven her mother for her brother's death. When Clay asked Peril to save Sunny for them, Peril was angry and asked why Sunny was so important. Tsunami told her that Sunny was like a sister to them all, and asked if Peril would try to save her brother if he was here. Peril thought for a moment and agreed that she would try to help. This shows that Peril and her brother might have been friends if he had lived. Family Tree Trivia *In Tui T. Sutherland's annotation of ''The Dragonet Prophecy, she mentioned that in her first draft, Peril and her brother were in the prophecy, as well as an IceWing, but decided that eight dragonets were too much. *Tui also mentioned that he would have been "a pretty sad little dragon". *Tui said in a chat that his name was going to be Ember, but she decided that he wouldn't survive. She also said that we shouldn't get attached to the name, as she might reuse it for a different SkyWing. *Despite Tui's effort to say to not get too attached to the name 'Ember,' many fans still refer to him as such. *Tui said that SkyWings with too little fire would have pale red or orange scales and would get sick more easily then normal SkyWings. *An ember is a piece of burning coal or wood in a dying fire. *The name itself may refer to him dying soon after he was born, or the little amount of fire he had. *After killing Ember, Kestrel always felt guilt for it, as she was forced to kill him. *He is briefly seen in The graphic novel. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Ember-0.png|By Star Nightwing IMG_20160216_2009249_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake Nofire.png|By Star Nightwing TheSkyWingDragonet.jpg|-By BrightEyesTheNightwing SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ember1.jpg|A real ember Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dragonets